half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Colt Python
The Colt Python (or .357 Magnum Revolver) is a powerful handgun, more accurate and powerful than the USP or Glock, featured in most of the ''Half-Life'' series' titles. Overview *The Python fires one round. It is very powerful, but it has a long reload time and low rate of fire. It has perfect accuracy, but rapidly firing shots will cause accuracy to significantly decrease because of the weapon's recoil. *In Half-Life, the player finds his first Python near a dead security guard in the chapter Blast Pit, near the Tentacle roots. *In Blue Shift, the player finds the weapon in the chapter Captive Freight next to a security guard pulled out of his car and killed. *In Half-Life 2, the first Python the player acquires is in the chapter Water Hazard, in a Civil Protection outpost on the Canals. Like most weapons, it can be acquired later, such as near a Citizen corpse at the Petroleum Station along the Coast. *In Episode One, it is found in the first room of the Technical Trainstation. *In Episode Two, it is found while trekking through the Antlion caves in the Victory Mine. Tactics *Since it has no built-in scope, the HEV Suit zoom can be used to aim for long distance shots. The player should zoom into the target and have the desired target in the center of their crosshair, then the zoom must be quickly released and the player must fire. *Ammunition for this weapon is very rare in all of the games, so one should use this weapon only when its pinpoint accuracy and stopping power is required, such as against Alien Grunts or Overwatch Elites standing far away. *Using this gun in the deathmatch modes can result in many easy kills at any range as long as one aims for the head. Behind the scenes As heard in the Half-Life sound file get_44pistol.wav and as seen on the cut ammo box model, the Half-Life Python was originally to be a .44 Magnum revolver. Trivia The Half-Life Deathmatch Python model features a attachment under the barrel that resembles a laser pointer but acts as a scope. Gallery ''Half-Life'' story arc File:357 hud.png|''Half-Life'' HUD icon. File:357 HL world model.jpg|''Half-Life'' worldmodel. File:357 hl.jpg|''Half-Life'' viewmodel, single player version. File:357 scope.jpg|''Half-Life'' viewmodel, multiplayer version, with the attachment on the barrel. File:357 HL world model HD.jpg|''Half-Life'' HD worldmodel. File:357 hd.jpg|''Half-Life'' HD viewmodel. File:Bm4.2.png|''Half-Life'' Beta ammo box, displaying ".44 Magnum". File:357ammo 1.png|''Half-Life'' ammo box. File:Suv magnum2.jpg|The Python as first found in Blue Shift. ''Half-Life 2'' story arc File:357 hud icon.svg|''Half-Life 2'' HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf". File:Magnum HL2.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' worldmodel. File:357 HL2.png|The Half-Life 2 viewmodel. File:357large.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' ammo box. File:Petroleum dead citizen.jpg|Citizen who apparently shot himself with a Python at the Petroleum Station, along the Coast. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references External links * Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Black Mesa weapons Category:Resistance weapons Category:Accurized weapons